


My Evolution

by TibbieJaeger



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TibbieJaeger/pseuds/TibbieJaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a girl developed powers that are unknown and virtually uncontrollable. Will her new friends accept who she is? Or will she be forced to go on her own and determine who she is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this story! I've put a lot of time and thought into it! So it would mean a lot if you possible gave a comment or two! Criticism is much appreciated!

I always wondered if I were truly the freak in the world. If my powers really thought that they were doing a good job by coming out and introducing themselves to the world, only to be hated and to be looked down upon. But I wouldn't truly feel hated until my powers finally came out and revealed themselves. But for now, I would just have to deal with bullies and surviving high school. Which right now at this moment was my main objective as my head was dunked in a mop bucket. I was finally brought to the surface as I gasped for air and coughed.   
"C'mon you loser! At least try and fight back!!" Monica yelled from behind me as her friends helped dunk me one last time before I could answer.  
Man I hope this doesn't really effect my Chemistry test. I had to take it in about five minutes. Usually the mop dunking days didn't last for very long. They just wanted to make sure that they're point got across. The point being that calling them slime guzzling pig farts, was apparently not okay in the "girl world". Whatever the hell that meant. I never really understood the whole, "girl code" thing. Going to the bathroom to take selfies and talking about the hot guy in their government class. I mean i'll be honest, when a nice looking guy passes by, sure I'm going to stare at him. I'm too unpopular and unattractive and anti-social to approach them and stir up a conversation any way. So I really think i'd be best just to hide in the shadows and watch the very attractive young men.   
Finally the hands were removed from the back of my neck and I was able to come up and take a gasp of fresh closet air. I heard laughter and a door slamming as my vision came back and adjusted to my surroundings. Water dripped from my hair and went down my back as I shuddered and quickly put my hair up in a messy wet bun, followed by my glasses. At least they spared my backpack. Grabbing it I stood up and opened the door, only to receive multiple stares and most likely whispers about what a hot mess I was. So really nothing new on mop bucket day. I put my head down defiantly and made my way to Chemistry.   
Upon entering the classroom, I made my way to the back of the room and sat down. I looked over at my study guide when I smelt the familiar colon come across the room. My stomach flipped as I looked up and saw Alexander Summers enter the room and sit at the table next to mine. His pretty blonde hair and bright blue eyes were practically glowing in the sunlight as he looked my way and smiled, "Heh.. Decides to take a shower before the test?"   
I stared at him form a moment before giving off a light laugh, "Oh... haha... Yeah you could say that I suppose."   
Alex chuckled and turned away looking over his homework.   
YEES!! A longer and more in depth conversation than yesterday.   
\- FLASHBACK FROM YESTERDAY -  
I was sitting in my seat with my nose in a book when he tapped the top of it and was looking at me with a smile, "Hey got a pencil?"   
I nodded and reached in my bag and handed it to him.   
With a nod he turned away.   
Aw man! I was on a roll! Heh.. Maybe I was more than I was expecting. I more smooth. More.. likable? Maybe.. I dunno. All I know is that Alexander talked to me two day in a row and that's more than in a month. But anyway, after that whole thing went down it was time to take the test and then go home. The test was relatively easy, I even had time to do some homework and read. After the bell rang for school to be over I quickly gathered my things and walked out the door to try and avoid not only school traffic but also Monica and her Pig Fart of a gang.   
I decided instead of taking the bus and dealing with guys and their conversations about the NRA and conspiracy theories, that I would just walk home. That way, not only was I getting exercise, but I would also get to pass Alexander's house. I wonder if his house was as nice inside as it was outside. I wondered if it was as welcoming as he seemed to be. Ooohh.. I wonder if it had his nice scent. The smell of a fresh shower just being done as you walk- OKAY STOP HAYDEN YOU'RE CREEPY!  
As I passed the nice white house that belonged to Alex I gave a smile but quickly winced as a sudden pain struck through my head. It felt like I had been electrocuted in the head. Rubbing my temples I continued walking, only to feel really hot and uncomfortable. Not only that but of course the sky had to get grey and thunder had to start rolling. Man, the things I do for being a creepy stalker. I finally got to my street and saw my apartment in the distance. My brother's car wasn't present which meant he was most likely still on duty as an EMT. My mom had passed away two years ago to breast cancer. And my father.. Well I know absolutely nothing about him. Not his name or anything. I didn't really mind though, mom had been good to my brother and us. And my brother was doing fine raising me. At least I hope he was. I thought I was a pretty decent highschooler. What without all the bullying.   
Almost getting to my house I started getting uncomfortably hot. Rain would drip on my skin but I swear it would just evaporate as soon as it touched my skin. Perhaps I was just coming down with something, but so sudden. Didn't this stuff have to build up over time. When I got in the house, my stomach felt like it had flipped over and I was sweating like i'd just ran a mile in 134 degree weather. Over exaggeration, I know, but damn was I hot. I figured maybe I could sleep it off.   
Walking in my room, I stripped to my undergarments and laid in bed. I was too hot for covers and heat so I turned up the A/C and laid in bed, eventually falling asleep at some point.   
That's when the dream started. I was standing in what seemed to be a burning building. Fire was roaring around me, literally. It sounded like there were demons all around me just roaring as loud as they could. Like it was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear a thing. Only the sounds of the roaring fire and squealing of the wood being burned. The smoke was burning my eyes as I walked through the building. A sudden scream came from behind me, causing me to jump and turn to the source of it. From what I could see there was a women holding a younger child in her arms with fear all in her eyes and on her face. It looked like she was staring at the devil himself.   
"Ma'am... It's alright, I won't hurt you.." I said. Or I think I said. The women didn't seem to understand as the grip on her child stayed tight and she scream, "GO AWAY BEAST!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! GOOOO!!!"   
I looked behind me to see what the hell she was talking about, only to realize not only was no one behind me, but also that she must be walking about me. I mean I know I'm not that unattractive, but there's no reason to call me names. Ignoring her request, I slowly approached her on to reach my hand out and see that it wasn't MY hand. It was.. burned and looked like rock forming within it. What the hell? What the fuck was this?   
There wasn't a monster behind me... because.. I was the monster.


	2. What the hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden wakes up only to wonder, was that a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone whom may be reading this! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry for the awkward paragraphs in the first one. I really tried to fix it, but was unable to! But I hope you guys still enjoy! Thanks always for reading! And remember, I always accept criticism!! Thanks!
> 
> -Tibbie

I awoke in a pool of sweat with my heart pounding in my chest. The dream had seemed so real, it was terrifying. The faces of the mother and daughter flashed in my head as I sat up and ran a hand through my soaked hair. My head pounded along with my thoughts on the dream. I didn’t really understand why I was getting so worked up over it. I’m not the type to hurt anyone. No matter how hard I get beat up. So now here I was, confused on the dream and wondering why the hell I had seen myself as a scaly weird monster thing.   
Looking up I saw that my room was a bit more messed up than I remember. My sheets were off my bed and twisted. Like something had twisted it forcefully. My dresser was also pulled out all of the way and had clothes on the floor. Now I know i’m the type of person who doesn’t generally keep a clean room… but this was a little over the top. Even for me. Looking over at my alarm clock I saw that it was about three in the morning. I figured my nap had taken it’s course and I should stay up to do some homework that I slept through. Crawling off the bed I made my way toward the kitchen and saw my brother knocked out on the couch with the TV blaring in front of him as usual.   
He had a bowl of half eaten popcorn under his armpit and a empty bottle of what used to be Coke on the table. The movie playing was some stupid half-assed zombie movie that was in black and white. But, what can you expect from an old crappy movie? I pried the remote from his hand and turned it off at the moment a girl was getting eaten from the face. Yikes.  
I grabbed my backpack and bent over to pick it up only to feel a sharp pain on my back. So bad I gasped from the pain and stood up straight. Walking to the bathroom I closed the door and locked it. Removing my shirt I brought it in front of me and found it.. burned? What the hell was going on? I dropped the shirt to the floor and turned around. What I saw next would stay with me forever. There were three claw like scratches going down my back. It started from my neck and went to the middle of my back. I stood there shaking. Shaking from the pain, and the fact that I had no idea where these came from. The cuts were clean and smooth. Not like something was going at it with a butchers knife. I reached behind to touch it, only to retaliate and wince. That wasn’t very smart.   
Whatever blood I had spill from the cuts had gotten dried up on my back and probably my bed. For now the cuts weren’t bleeding and didn’t look infected. I needed to clean it though. In order to do that i’d literally have to bath in peroxide and hope to god I didn’t wake my brother or scare the shit out of the neighbors. Going in the medicine cabinet, I grabbed the bottle of peroxide and set it in the shower. Undressing all the way, I walked in the shower and turned on the hot water as well as grabbing two wash cloths for my mouth and back.   
As I stepped in the shower I put the cloth in my mouth and poured the peroxide on the cloth. I closed my eyes as I brought the cloth to my back and started cleaning it. The pain was too much. I thought I was going to pass out for a second. I could hear the bubbling of the peroxide on my scratches. I continued cleaning it for what seemed like hours. The sizzling didn’t stop even after I stood there leaning on the wall and watching the blood go down the drain. Tears threatened at my eyes as I looked up and sniffled.   
“Jesus..” I mumbled and let the shower pour over my scratches. After a few minutes I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around my body. Quickly walking out of the bathroom I went to my bedroom and closed the door. Turning around I saw that it was around four thirtyish. I would have to get up in about an hour any way. I might as well try and figure out what the hell happened with me and this scratch down back. I sure as hell know I didn’t have anything thing on my bed or even in my room that would cause such an injury. So what the hell happened?  
Did someone break in and do it? Was I attacked in my sleep? Could something bad have happened to me? God, everything was so confusing and irritating. And what the hell was up with that weird dream? I didn’t recognize the faces of the people that were cowering before me. They were complete strangers before me. So why would they be in my dream? Plus why was my shirt burned? Everything was really confusing. I sat down on my bed and rested my pounding head in my hands and sighed.


	3. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Hayden thinks about what happened in her dream? And what happens when Alicia goes to far?

A small knock at my door made me jumps and clutch by towel around me as I looked up, “Y-yes?”   
“Hey… You up?”, a groggy voice from the other side of the door called.   
“Uh yeah, but i’m not that decent at the moment. I just got out of the shower.”   
“That’s fine. I didn’t plan on walking in on you any way. But I just wanted to ask if you had heard about that apartment fire that happened on 5th street..”  
My heart stopped so hard it took my breath away as I looked up at my door. The fire… The fire on fifth? In an apartment? N-no.. No way. It was only a dream. No way that could’ve happened in the conscious world. Maybe it was just a really sketchy coincidence.   
“Um no not reallty. I had a really bad headache when I got home, so I took a nap. I woke up just a bit ago.”  
“Oh well .. The reason I was so late was because I was responding to it. I just wanted to let you know.”   
“Oh okay.. Um.. So the fire.. What happened? Is everyone okay? Do you know how it started?”   
There was a pause at the other side of the door. But I could hear my heart pounding within my ears as I awaited for his response. Which I was hoping it was along the lines of someone fell asleep with a cigarette or something. I know it sounds awful and everything, but it was a lot better than hearing something strange like what had happened in my dream.   
“Well I’ll describe it as best as possible. We got a call that this weird mutant ‘demon’ as they called it just started wrecking the town. Burned down a few shops along the way as it got to the apartment building. From there it burned down half of the people’s apartments and only a few survived.”   
I stood there trembling. My hands shaking violently and a cold chill going down my spine and into my numb toes. By breathing was erratic as he said, “A mother and a child were severely injured, they’re both in the hospital. The mother should be fine, but the child...The child is barely holding on.”  
My stomach was churning as he continued. Every ounce of me was holding back to yell at him to stop. But another ounce of me wanted to ask if anyone else was hurt. I knew that I could never tell him about the wierd ‘dream’ I had. It had to be a dream. Nothing made sense otherwise. I wasn’t a mutant.. My brother wasn’t a mutant and i’m pretty sure my parents weren’t mutants either. The stress and confusion were pouring over my pounding head as I groaned and laid back.   
“Hey… You okay?” he asked with concern.   
“Y-yeah… i’m fine… Just.. That’s a lot to take in. Try and keep me posted, okay?”  
“Alright. I’m going back to sleep, alright? Just text me if you need antyhing. Love you.”   
“Okay.. Love you too..”  
I could hear him walk off and go to his room as the door closed. The child...The child was barely holding on.. What the hell? Why the hell was I worrying about this? I had no reason to worry about this. It was just a coincidental dream. I was just seeing myself in the point of view of the monster. Looking at my hands I balled them in a fist and shook my head. Perhaps I just needed a cup of coffee and I’d be okay. Just think of something else… Yeah.. Something else. Something like Alex Summers. Yeah.. Alex Summers. 

 

Chapter 2  
I proceeded my morning by throwing on a zip up jacket and jeans. Only a mere tank top under it. (I know what you were thinking boys...Trust me.. Pervs.) My hands were stuffed in my jacket pockets as I looked up at the white house that Alex lived in and smiled dreamily. What I would give to walk in that boys house just for a moment. Okay once again...Creepy as hell. WEll what do you expect? You’re in the point of view of a sixteen year old girl.  
Anyways, after passing Alex’s house I found myself at the bus stop and waiting. Still thinking about what my brother told me. I was still on edge about that. And I still felt like I had to throw up everywhere. My head hadn’t stopped pounding since I’d woken up-- even after swallowing about six pain relievers. After about five minutes of waiting I saw that the bus was no where to be seen and decided to go ahead and just walk to school. I needed to clear my head anyways. There was too much going through it for me to sit still and wait for a bus. Plus I wouldn’t have to listen about who slept with who on Saturday night after getting totally wasted at Keaton Ridges party.   
I had only been walking for about fifteen minutes when I started to get another skull splitting headache. I put a hand to me head and squeezed my eyes shut. No… No… stay calm...IT’s just a headache. Reaching in my bag I pulled out a bottle of aspirin and took two. I’ll just take these as often as possible. Not enough to OD but enough so my headaches will be at ease. The headache generally went to the back of my mind, and I was okay when I arrived at school.  
That is until I was halfway through first period and the headache returned with a dash of nausea. I really felt like I was going to throw up everywhere. Placing a hand to my head I squeezed my eyes shut and raised my hand, “Uh… Mr. Jones?”  
“And so then after we multiply this by seven and...Uh… yes, Hayden?”  
“May I please go to the restroom?” I asked managing to open my eyes and look at him.   
He raised a nervous eyebrow and nodded, “Yes… Yes you may..Go ahead.”   
I quickly stood up and sped walked out of the classroom and to the bathroom. Upon reaching the bathroom, I threw open a stall door and lost all the coffee I had drunk this morning. The bile burned my throat and the forceful pushing brought tears to my eyes as I sat there for a moment after puking and spit out some extra bile that was tickling the back of my throat. Coughing once more I reached up and flushed the toilet before standing up and turning, only to face my worst nightmare at the moment.  
Alica and her trio stood there grinning at me, “Aww...Did little Haydie have a tum tum ache. Poor baby.”   
I glared at them all as my headache started pounding, “I’m not in the mood Alicia...Please just leave me alone.”   
Alicia looked at her friends and laughed, “Oh really? I’m sorry… Perhaps maybe a dunk in the toilet would cool you down, you’re starting to sweat again..” She said walking at me.   
“Alicia...I beg of you… don’t do this..” Anger started welling up inside of me and my headache’s heat was spreading to my body. They all needed to get away, something was wrong. My nightmare flashed through my head as they grabbed me and slammed me to the ground. “Alicia! Get away! Stop!”   
Slamming her foot to my back, I hunched over and snarled as she laughed at me, “Shut up bitch! You have to fucking say in what we do to you!”   
That was it.   
The last thing I remember seeing before going unconscious, was my hand forming into something inhuman, and it exploding into flames.


	4. Black Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden talks to the Professor, but something goes horribly wrong. Can she be stopped?

I dreamt that I was with my mother. I dreamt that we were laying in a field next to each other. The air was filled with her scent. Cherry Blossoms. She always smelled like cherry blossoms. It was one of my favorite things about her. I looked over at her and she stared at me. She wore a white dress as her hair blew over her face. Reaching over, she stroked my face and said, “I love you Hayden.”   
I went to reply, but she suddenly screamed out in pain as she was engulfed with flames and world under us crumbled. I reached out to her and screamed as she disappeared. My heart sunk as I hung from the edge of the hole and screamed for her. Why was this happening?! I pulled my hand back, tears streaming my face as I brought my and to my face and saw the same disfigured hand I had when I had dreamed about with the mom and daughter. Shaking my hand I fell back and held my head, screaming.  
I sat up screaming and thrashed around when sudden hands grabbed my shoulders.   
“Hayden! Hayden calm down! You’re okay! You’re safe!!”   
I quieted down and was finally able to comprehend my surroundings as I looked around. I was in a spacious room with beds next to the ones I was in. There were large doors with X’s on them in front of me. I felt something in my wrist as I looked down and saw an IV in my arm, as well as nubbins in my nose. Feeling the hands on me, I looked to my right and saw a red-headed woman with a gentle smile on her face. “It’s okay, Hayden… You’re safe..”  
I looked around once more and swallowed the dryness from my throat as I looked at her again, “Who are you? Where am I? And how do you know my name?”   
The women released my arm and looked at a chair that was a few feet away from her. Squinting the chair moved toward her. My heart stopped at she did so. What the hell? What the hell was going on? H-how the hell did she do that? That’s not human… Not human at all. She sat down in the chair as nothing had even happened.   
“I’ll explain that in a moment. But first I’ll answer your questions. My name is Jean Grey. You’re in New York at a Institute for the Gifted.”   
A school for the Gifted? What the hell? Was this lady on drugs or something?   
The lady gave me a frown and said, “No...I’m not on drugs…”   
I went red in the face as I raised an eyebrow, “Huh? But I didn’t even…”  
“Yes… but you were thinking it, weren’t you?”  
I raised a very confused eyebrow, “Um…”  
Jean looked away and chuckled, “It’s alright.. I’ve had worse things thought about me.”   
I gave her a nervous smile. How the hell was I supposed to react to this? Was I supposed to be like: ‘Wooooow! That’s sooooo amazing!’ or like: ‘Interesting...Tell me more…; ?!  
But no.. Instead I was still confused. Partially because I was in a school for the “gifted”. What the heck? I wasn’t gifted...Was I? Wait… She could hear everything I was thinking, couldn’t she?  
Looking over at her she was too busy over looking a file of some sort. Looking back up at me she smiled, “So… How’s your back feeling?” She asked writing some notes in her book.   
“My back?” Oh yeah. The cuts. I’d totally forgotten about them. Speaking of which I put a hand to my chest and saw that it was bandaged. I was wearing a large hospital gown of some sort. I didn’t feel any pain though. I didn’t even have a skull splitting headache. Looking at her I shook my head and said, “No.. It’s fine… I don’t feel anything..”  
Jean nodded and looked at me. “Good. Now why don’t we find you some clothes and we’ll go and meet the professor..”  
“Professor?” I asked throwing my legs over the side of the bed as Jean walked over with a zip-up jacket and sweat pants.   
Jean nodded, “Yes. The professor and founder of this Institute. He’s been wanting to meet you since the incident.”  
I looked at her as I slipped the sweatpants on over the gown I was wearing and raised an eyebrow, “Incident?”   
Jean looked at me and walked to me to help taking the nubbins out of my nose so I could put the sweatshirt on. “Yes.. The incident...Do you remember anything?”   
“Well..I remember Alicia.. Bullyin- Oh my god..” I paused and looked at Jean. Grabbing her shoulders I stared at her, “Please… Please tell me no one is dead...Please…”  
Jean looked shocked at me as she put her hands on my shoulders, “The girls are in the hospital… But they should be OK…”   
I felt sick...I felt dizzy..My head was starting to hurt and my face got hot as I stumbled back pushing a monitor down with me. Jean gasped and ran to me, kneeling down she put a hand on my shoulder. Why? Why was I hurting people? Five people in the hospital because of me!! Why?! Why me?!   
I held my head and put it between my legs as Jean tried to soothe me, “Calm down… It’s alright…”   
I was so sick of hearing that. Looking at her I yelled, “Why the hell are you lying to me?! What did I do!? Why am I hurting people!?”   
Jean went to say something when the doors to the room opened and three people entered. One of them entered rather quickly. He was tall and broad, with brown thick hair and some sunglasses that looked like they belonged in a Star Trek movie or some Sci-Fi movie. They were silve on the outside but had a red line going through them. I really couldn’t tell how he was looking, but I could tell it wouldn’t be a good look considering he automatically went to Jean and kneeled by her, making sure that she was okay. Jesus.. I just touch someone and it seemed like I burned a building down.  
“Scott.. I’m fine… I promise..” She said smiling at him as she placed a hand on his. He looked at me once more before saying, “Sorry… But the Professor thought something was happening, he was worried.”   
Jean looked up instinctively at the other people that had entered the room with the man called, Scott.  
I followed her gaze to the other people only to see a man in a large silver wheelchair with one again there were large X’s on the side. What the heck was up with the X’s? I was really confused, and everything that was happening around me, wasn’t helping at all. The man who was in the wheelchair, looked to be in his sixties or seventies. He was bald with bright blue eyes and a smile that would make anyone smile along with him. But honestly, I really didn’t feel like smiling. I felt like throwing everyone against a wall and demanding answers. But due to how “Scott” reacted with my encounter Jean- I figured that wasn’t the smartest idea. Especially to an old guy in a wheelchair.  
The bald guy pulled up to me in his wheelchair with that contagious smile and said, “Hello, Hayden. How’re you feeling?”  
Did everyone know my name in this damned nut house?!?! How was I feeling?!? Uhh try confused as hell… ummm lost and did I mention totally crazy?! But I sufficed with a simple, “Fine… I suppose.”  
An unsure look came across the bald dudes face as he said, “I see… But judging by your thoughts.. That’s not the truth.” A snide like smile came across his face as I returned the look with an unsure look. My thoughts? What? I think this geezer spent one to many years in the smoke house or something.   
The bald man held his hand out to me, I looked at it hesitantly and looked back at him. A smile came across his lips as he said, “Come walk with me. I’ll answer all your questions.” 

\----  
I walked by the man through a long area of hallways with doors opening by themselves with X’s. Eventually we found ourselves in an elevator which brought us up to a more modern looking like house area. I took a minute to look around, but the man in the chair wheeled off before I had the chance to actually get a good look around. Even so, I found myself running after him in my awesome sweat outfit and hospital socks. Eventually catching up to him, he began to talk.   
“I’ll first start by introducing myself. My name is Charles Xavier, and I’m the Professor here at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. I founded this school, and I’ve run it ever since. It’s always been a safe place for the gifted.”  
Psh… gifted my ass… Was my ‘gift’ putting people in the hospital? If that was the case… Some freaking gift this was. Putting people in hospitals, and exploding into flames and going unconscious and doing God knows what.   
“Some abilities are harder to understand than others. Some don’t show their final form until later, either.” The Professor added as he looked up at me and turned into an office. I followed him in and watched as he drove behind a large desk and turned toward me with a smile.   
Motioning to a seat before him, “Please.. Sit.”  
I cautiously looked at the chair and sat down. Looking back up at him I frowned, it was time to get serious, I had questions that I demanded answers for. So being me of course, I figured I’d start with the most obvious and probably stupid question.   
“Professor.. Please.. Why am I here? I’m not a mutant…”   
The Professor gave me an unsure look as he said, “Hayden… I believe you and I both know that this is highly untrue…”   
Damn.   
Why did he have to be right? Why did I have to be wrong and in denial? If   
I did happen to be a mutant, then how come I wasn’t able to use my abilities at will? Why did I end up just hurting people in the end? And honestly… Now that I really am questioning myself on it...Why the hell wasn’t I in jail?  
I suppose the bald professor had hacked into my brain because the next thing I knew, I was in for a lecture.   
“You’ve got quite a lot of interesting thoughts..Don’t you? Confusion is normal, and so is denial. You’re no different than any other mutant we’ve ever received. You’re family. We want you to understand that we mean you no harm. You will not be judged for what you have done. You’ll simply just have a different background than others. I don’t want you to think of as crazy lunatics, or unnatural. We’re not, we were simply born different, like others.”   
The professor concluded his talk with an old wrinkled smile that would make anyone smile back. Which is what I did. I smiled back. Not a fake stupid smile that someone does to shut someone up, but a real and true smile. For once in about a period of four days, someone had finally made me feel like I was a murderer.   
After my little talk with the Professor, I concluded by saying thanking him. But before I could leave, the professor stopped me. “Before you go… I want to introduce you to some of the instructors and students here.”   
Turning to him I raised an eyebrow, “Um.. I thought maybe.. I could.. y’know?”   
The professor then raised his eyebrow at me, “Go home?”   
I nodded, “Yeah.. I mean my brother is probably worried sick.”  
That’s when the professor’s looked seem to diminish and my stomach dropped about twenty feet into the floor. That wasn’t even humanly possible, but it felt like it was.   
“Your brother… He’s…” The professor stopped and put his lips into a straight line. My anger was increasing and I was growing very impatient. I hated when people decided to go ahead and beat around the bush rather than give me the actual truth.   
“My brother is what? Where is he? Stop beating around the bush! Stop lying!” My hands exploded into flames, but I didn’t react, I slowly approached the professor. “Where’s my brother?! Answer me!” I screamed.   
The professor slowly backed up with one hand and raised his free hand, “Hayden...Relax-” He was soon cut off my the door being slammed open and a gruff man with dark spiked hair and hairy muscly arms. Then a woman with dark skin and white hair appeared next to the women that I had woken up to early, Jean with Mr.Fancy glasses next to her. However, if any of them had any intention of stopping me, it was useless. I didn’t care if I had to tear this guy from limb to limb!! Wait-- what the hell was I say? I didn’t want to kill this guy? But I would if I had to… What?! Stop! What the hell?   
I groaned from a pound of my head and sunk to the floor, flames enveloping me as the headache continued. I could hear.. voices. Voices everywhere. And I felt angry.. No that was an understatement. I was pissed off. I was livid. I was everything that means angry. My headache subsided, but when I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by darkness. Not darkness as in they’d turned the lights off in the room. But darkness as in a box. It was pitch black. But it was oddly calming and it was oddly relaxing and soothing. I couldn’t help but smile and put my head back. There was no sound but my own breathing and when I walked. But more importantly- there were no people. I was by myself. And it was pure heaven.   
That is until I opened my eyes to a cracking sound and looked. And orange light streamed in and I walked toward it. Placing a hand over it, it felt warm, then warmer, then hot, and then burning. But I was literally attached to it. As much as I tried to pull away, I was stuck. The black wall shattered then like glass and I was attached to a large amount of heat. The pain was excruciating and I could hear screaming. It wasn’t my own, but others.   
Opening my eyes, the pain was immense but I was able to make out the Professor’s outline and the other’s outline.   
“Control it Hayden! Come back to us! Don’t let your anger consume you!” The professor yelled at me.   
That’s when the dark box began to envelope me again. My body felt very weak, so there was no point in resisting. Once I was back inside my black glass box, I laid on the floor and closed my eyes. Never wanting to open them again.


End file.
